Blessed
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: The Hikawa family was full of curses. Magic and demons were commonplace to them, as well as the immense sorrow they wrought. When by chance they collided with the Sohmas, everything began to unravel. They began to become blessed.
1. Meeting

"Let her go!" Reiko shouted.

"Shut up you wretch!" Yuzuru, their father, shouted, striking her to the ground, he then turned to Kuri. "If you even think about attacking me, I will have your sister beaten within an inch of her life. Don't you see, your power is only making everyone suffer. You aren't strong! You only exist to purify that parasite inside you, and then your usefulness will have run it's course. Do you understand?!"

Kuri nodded, and Reiko led her back to her room.

Kuri and Reiko were fraternal twins. Their faces were exactly the same but Kuri's skin was paler than Reiko's and Rei had freckles. Kuri's hair was long, straight and black, and Reiko's was curly and red. Kuri also had many battle scars.

_I'm sorry. All this happened because you brought me food. _Kuri thought.

_That's ridiculous! You deserve to eat as much as anyone else. Mama would be devastated if she could see how things had turned out. If only Grams would come home... _Reiko thought.

_But she's not coming home. Stop dreaming. No one is coming to save us. _Kuri thought.

Mana, their eldest sister walked past. If she could hear their thoughts too, she never responded. She did whatever their father said and was the most like him in many ways. She was ambitious, wanting to someday take over her father's business herself.

Mana looked like Kuri, but had their father's face, down to the expression of superiority. Her eyes were dark blue where Kuri's were a lighter blue.

Mana was leading two young men into the receiving room. Kuri recognized them as two boys from her class. Kyo and Yuki Sohma. What business did they have with the Hikawas?

Krystal brought out the food and served them. As the youngest, she was stuck with most of the chores. Krystal had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was shorter than the others but built like a model.

"Thank you," Yuki said. "As I was saying, the head of our family wishes to have a...banquet...with your family, the Hikawa, tomorrow night. All of us will be in attendance."

Ava and Billie, Kuri's two cousins, peered in. Ava was lithe, short and springy, with green eyes and brown hair. Billie had very short brown hair and hazel eyes. She was tall, exceptionally so. The two of them were already young adults, in their twenties, but still included in the family business.

"It is a rare occasion as...everyone...is invited." Yuki said.

Kuri did not miss the scowl on Kyo's face as he said that. She knew the feeling of not being included.

"I see. So this...Akito Sohma...wishes to do business with the Hikawa Family?" Yuzuru said. "If that is so, why didn't he consult Mana directly? She is the current CEO and liaison. If there is a...deal...to be made, it will be made with Mana."

Mana nodded. "'A wish is made, a wish I'll grant.'"

Yuzuru laughed. "Well spoken. It is our company's tag line. I am not sure if the head of your family told you, but we make wishes come true. Think hard boys, I'm sure there is something you want..."

Kyo fingered his bracelet, but said nothing.

Kuri wondered why he was brought there, if he wasn't allowed to speak. It made her angry.

"Nevertheless the deal will be discussed at the banquet." Yuki said. "At the Sohma main house. You are to bring all the Hikawas. Akito has made it clear that if these specifications are not followed, there will be no deal with the Sohma family."

"Alright, alright." Yuzuru said. "I'm a businessman after all. But first, a test of my own. Kuri! Reiko! I know when you are listening. A good father knows his children after all. Now come in here and greet our guests."

Kuri and Reiko came in and bowed.

"Kuri and I are very honored to meet denizens from the house of Sohma." Reiko said.

Kuri smiled and nodded.

"Forgive her. She's either very stupid or just a mute. Most of the time Reiko here speaks on her account. Now Kuri. Tell me if these filth are lying to your father. Tell me what they are really after. Be honest now." Yuzuru said.

The two Sohmas flinched. This was unexpected.

Kuri stood in front of them and eyed them respectively, then turned to Rei and nodded.

"They aren't lying about anything. They're motivation for coming is to undo a curse, which we are fully capable to do." Rei said.

"Very well." Yuzuru smiled. "Then I suppose we will have this banquet after all. You tell the head of your family that if he wants a banquet, it will be served at the Hikawa Shrine."


	2. Banquet

Kuri finished putting all the food out, and Reiko took off her apron and straightened her kimono.

The Sohmas were arriving now. The Head of the family, Akito, entered with a disdainful look on his face and sat in the place of honor.

Mana hurried over and greeted each Sohma starting with the head of the family.

Kyo stood off to one side, not sitting at the table. Yuki was seated next to the head of his family.

Kuri hesitated, then went and sat beside Yuki. He smiled at her.

"It will all be ok." Yuki said. He wasn't sure why, but he felt protective of the girl. She seemed fragile, reminding him of how he used to be.

Hatsuharu sat beside Mana, on her other side. She gave him a look of surprised interest. Kiana, the blonde, came out and sat beside Momiji and began talking animatedly with him, as if they were not in a terrifying situation. Ava, the curly haired woman, went and sat beside Ayame, speaking in hushed tones. Finally, Billie, the woman with cropped brown hair, sat beside Hatori with a demure smile.

Yuzuru entered with a child at his side. She had her blue hair in high pigtails, and was absolutely silent. She definitely resembled Kuri. She even had her eyes. But she had an expressionless face.

Yuzuru had the girl follow him as if she was on a tether.

A boy with red hair that resembled Reiko, exited the back rooms and went to accompany the girl, taking her to a separate reserved table.

"Ninako and Shimano. My youngest." Yuzuru said by way of explanation.

Kuri tensed, and Yuki could see she was angry. But why?

He watched as she stared at the little girl with worry and love. That made sense; she was a member of her family. But maybe the two of them were just especially close. Yuki wanted to ask her, but he had a feeling she wouldn't answer.

They ate their meal and during that time there was a lot of chatter but no real answers on either side.

"So, down to business." Mana attempted.

"No." Akito snapped. "I don't want to talk to you. I came to talk to the head of your family about our curse. I won't talk to a stand-in. You insult me!"

"My father has no power at all." Mana said sharply, showing no fear. "I am the only one with the power to grant your wish. Let me see. You want your curse made eternal, correct?"

There was a collective gasp. Akito did not deny it, and none of the the Zodiac felt able to confront him about it.

Mana smiled. "So I have your attention. Come with me Akito, and we will make our deal."

The two left the room, and then shortly returned. Akito looked happier than Yuki had ever seen him. Mana, too looked happy.

Kuri placed a note in front of Yuki, written in English.

"Don't worry so much. Mana is a double-dealer. She may have appeared to solidify your curse, but chances are she made a deal with another member of your family. Our curse for your curse. She wants our family curse broken, and she probably dealt that she would break your curse in exchange."

Yuki was surprised as he crumpled the note and nodded, eyes traveling to Shigure.


	3. Friend

Kuri and Reiko stood at the door to Shigure's home.

"Part of the agreement is that we stay here." Reiko said. "I know you don't like people, but you like Yuki don't you?"

Kuri tilted her head. _Whether I like or don't like him isn't the problem. Mana intends for me to use _that.

Reiko paused. "You are a miko. You don't always have to defer to her power."

She patted her sister on the head and lead her into the house.

"What am I to do? We simply don't have enough rooms to house all these people!" Shigure said dramatically.

"_When in my home_

_I find no bed_

_Make me a zone_

_To lay my head."_

Reiko incanted. The Sohma house shook, and an addition was created, a whole wing for the Hikawas to use.

Kuri giggled silently. _Zone?_

"Oh quit it Kuri. What would you have said?" Reiko said.

_I would have used simile or prose. There's more magic in wordplay than you think. _Kuri laughed silently.

Reiko sighed heavily and brought the bags to their rooms, then got started on the kitchen, while Kuri cleaned up the house.

After finishing the cleaning, Kuri ran into Yuki. She drew her arms back, careful not to hug him.

"You...know the nature of the curse." Yuki said without thinking.

She nodded. As if to prove it, her eyes flashed silver, then back to blue.

"You see what others cannot. Is that why you don't speak?" Yuki said carefully.

"Can...speak..." Kuri said after a long silence. "No...need...in...Hikawa...house."

Yuki's eyes widened. Questions swirled in his head, and he finally chose one. "What do you see when you look at me?"

Kuri smiled. "A friend


	4. Plants

Yuki headed out to his secret base when he saw someone there. It was Reiko.

She was walking through the garden, running her hands over the plants, and they responded to her, their leaves reaching up to her and growing up through her fingers. She was whispering, talking to them.

"Reiko...you really have a gift." Yuki said. "How did you find this place?"

Reiko laughed and pulled Kuri out from behind a bush. "She's been following you."

"Why have you been doing that?" Yuki asked.

Kuri smiled shyly.

"Come on, it's ok, I'm not angry." Yuki said.

"I'm just making sure Mana isn't trying to cause any trouble." Kuri said finally.

"Causing trouble?" Yuki said.

"Mana intends to create some sort of angle, a way to break our curses." Reiko said, a flower blooming in her fingers.

"She will attempt to use me as a weapon." Kuri said.

"You? Why you?" Yuki said, feeling defensive.

"Kuri has the power to create curses." Reiko said.

Kuri shot her a look.

"What? Is it suddenly a secret? Why?" Reiko said.

Kuri rolled her eyes. "She's right though. If something happens, it's my fault."

"That's not fair! You're being used!" Yuki said.

"Maybe. But tell me Yuki. Isn't your family the same?" Kuri said


	5. Cursed

Kuri woke screaming and shuddering in the middle of the night.

Yuki was in the room next to here and went to her room. "Kuri?"

"Something has happened! Something terrible!" Kuri reached out to him and clung to him, and he didn't transform.

"What...?" Yuki still felt cursed. But no transformation.

A cat wandered in. Nope. That was Kyo.

"Meow! Meow meow meow!" Kyo said.

"What's your problem stupid cat? Forget how to speak?" Yuki said.

Kyo leapt on him and scratched his face. In response, Yuki poured water on him.

Poof! Kyo was back.

"Have you guys seen—WAH!" Reiko yelled.

"What's going on?" Kyo yelled.

"I don't know I don't know!" Kuri flailed her arms around. "QUACK!"

She was a duck. Or rather a duckling.

Reiko poured a cup of water on her and she transformed back, grabbing the blanket to cover her.

"Jeez! Why only me and Kyo?" Kuri yelled.

Then her eyes blazed silver. "The Curse of the Fallen. The two Monsters will bear the full weight of the curse, freeing all of the others from their chains. None will heed their cries for help and all will be well."

"Who are you calling a monster? Ya know, Cats eat Ducks." Kyo snapped.

"Hey it wasn't her fault. She didn't really say that. It was a vision." Reiko defended.

"And you won't be eating anyone stupid cat." Yuki said, decking him.

Kyo held his bloody nose. "Damn rat!"


	6. Choices

What do you want to do about this?" Yuki said to Rei.

"We know for sure it was Shigure who made this deal?" Reiko said.

"Yes it was him alright." Yuki said.

The cat circled around the duck, hissing at her.

"Well then what will we do?" Reiko said.

"We can't let them stay like this." Yuki said.

"With Sadako's curses, there's always a way out." Reiko replied.

"You are sure?" Yuki said.

"Yes." Reiko said. "This one it seems takes effect when they act like a cat or a duck. Then it is gone when they are doused in water."

"We have to break this curse. I won't let her end up like this." Yuki said.

"I see..." Reiko said. "You care about her don't you."

Yuki blushed. "I...I don't know what you mean."

Reiko smiled at his endearing look. "Yuki...my feelings are the same. I don't want Kyo to suffer. So let's be a team on this."


	7. Into the Flames

Kuri was sitting in front of the fire, holding a cat Kyo in her lap and petting him. "There is one thing we can do."

"You mean you have an idea?" Yuki asked.

Kuri's eyes never left the fire. There was a long silence.

"You were thinking of a vision quest." Reiko said. "That's dangerous to do alone."

"Then I'll go too." Yuki said.

"You don't even know what it entails." Kuri said sharply.

"You really hate the idea that much?" Yuki said.

Another silence.

Sometimes she reminded him of Rin.

Kuri stood up and turned to him. "You can go, but you stay with me. No following a stray thought or memory. And don't get lost in the vision. Yuki stays Yuki."

"Lost? Vision?" Yuki said.

"You'd have to leave your body and she'd leave hers. You'd go into the future or the past and be just spirits." Reiko said. "You'd be safe. Kuri is a priestess. She's like a beacon and you wouldn't get lost."

"Well." Yuki said. "Lucky me."

Kuri was staring into the fire again.


	8. Awakened

Kuri hovered over Yuki's unconscious body.

"When will he wake?" Kuri asked.

"Patience." Reiko said, glowing green hands over him. "I think Yuki is deep in thought right now. That's why he can't wake up. He won't allow himself to; not until he has thought of a way to save you."

Kuri blushed. "Sadako isn't Yuki's responsibility!"

"Yuki is cursed too." Kyo said. "He's not about to let someone take your soul away. Not when he could save it."

"And I'm not about to leave him cursed forever!" Kuri snapped.

"Hey! Don't take this out on Kyo! He's trying to help." Reiko said. "You knew the risks when you undertook the vision quest. Stop acting like an untrained child!"

"Our time on Skye did not prepare us for this." Kuri touched Yuki's face. "A Warrior is wise and true. Emotions do not bend the will of the warrior. A Warrior has a heart of stone and a soul of purity."

"That's the Warrior's Oath on Master's Dojo." Kyo said. "How do you know it?"

"All disciplines of martial art originated at Skye." Reiko said. "When this is over I will take you. You can become the master of any discipline."

Kyo's eyes lit up eagerly.

Kuri's lips touched Yuki's head. "This will end. I promise you."

His eyes opened, and his lips met hers.


	9. Darkness

Kuri knew not how, but she had been captured.

How many days had passed like this, in darkness?

She had eaten occasionally, when Ninako snuck out to get her something to eat.

"Mother..." Ninako said. "Mother you must let me go find him. Yuki will save you—"

"And be damned with me..." Kuri hissed. "You must not go after him. I will bear this pain."

"But Yuki is—" Ninako said.

Kuri jerked away, not wanting to hear.

"Yuki is with Akito." Hatsuharu said.

Kuri could tell that at this moment he was 'black.'

"Are you gonna sit on your ass?" Hatsuharu said. "Get off your lazy self and go save him! Dammit do I have to do everything? Or have you given up?"

Kuri stood up. "Where...where can I find him?!"

Hatsuharu thrust a plate of food at her. "Eat. Get your strength back. The only way to save him is by showing that pansy-ass spirit inside ya who's boss."

Kuri ate, starving. "Why did you bother coming?"

"I'm here for her. Mana


	10. Chased

Kuri stood and ran from the compound.

Her feet were bare, scratched and bloody. Her hair was caked with dirt and blood.

Kuri ran as fast as she could to the Sohma estate.

She knew he was there, trapped in the same darkness, only he was alone with Akito.

Kuri ran into Akito's room. "Give him back. Me. Take me. Destroy me but let him be free! Free my Yuki!"

"Your Yuki?" Akito sneered and grabbed her by the hair throwing her against the wall. "He belongs to me! His soul is mine to command!"

"Is that the only love you want?" Kuri said fiercely. "Forced love! It's illusion! This bond is illusion!"

"You'll never see him again. I'll kill you!" Akito held her throat.

"KURI!" Yuki stood in the doorway. He knocked Akito away.

"No. No! You can't leave me!" Akito said. "All the others are gone and now you too!"

Yuki pulled her into his arms as a dark shadow left her eyes.

"It's time to say goodbye." The voices whispered and Akito fell, only to be caught by Shigure.


	11. Blessed

Kuri. Kuri. Kuri!" Yuki said.

Kuri opened her eyes. "Yuki...you saved me."

"I wasn't about to let you die." Yuki said softly.

"Then what happens now?" Kuri said.

"Well Reiko and Kyo seem to have become a couple." Yuki said.

"I see." Kuri said. "What about...us?"

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Yuki said.

"Then I won't be alone?" Kuri asked. "Or cursed?"

"I'm going to protect you Kuri." Yuki said. "You're worth fighting for."


End file.
